


Unfiltered, unmasked, unplugged

by Cadoan



Series: Rockerboy Blues [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feels and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Doubt, Songfic, supportive!V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: “What if they hate me? What if they hate my songs?”V smiled softly and moved his hands up to put them on each side of Kerry’s neck.“They won’t. These are your songs. They’re coming from your heart, and they’ll see that.”
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Rockerboy Blues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192847
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Kerry sing in this fic are the following, in order:
> 
> Totally Fucked Up - Danny Denial
> 
> Cotton Candy - YUNGBLUD
> 
> Hurt - Nince Inch Nails (Johnny Cash cover)
> 
> So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings - Caroline Polachek

“Fuck, I haven’t been this nervous since... I don’t even fucking know.”

Kerry’s hand was shaking a little when he lifted the cigarette to his mouth.

Kerry was sitting on the stool next to and old fashioned make up table with a large mirror and lights around the edges. He was facing away from the mirror, towards V, who was standing right front of Kerry.

Kerry blew out smoke to the side and worried the end of the cigarette with the nail of his thumb.

“I’m fucking scared, V.”

V took the half step needed to step right up to Kerry, so he was standing in between his knees. He put his hands on Kerry’s shoulders and smoothed them down over his arms in a soothing gesture.

“You don’t have to be. Got nothing to be scared of.”

Kerry frowned and looked up at V.

“What if they hate me? What if they hate my songs?”

V smiled softly and moved his hands up to put them on each side of Kerry’s neck.

“They won’t. These are _your_ songs. They’re coming from your heart, and they’ll see that.”

Kerry let out a long, shuddering breath.

V knew how much this album meant to Kerry. He also knew how hard the reviews of Second Conflict had hit Kerry. Kerry would spend hours hunting down negative reviews on the net, watching every music show that might mention it, and listening to every niche podcast with two guys tearing his music to shred song by song. It was like some sort of self inflicted torture.

V brushed his thumb along Kerry’s jaw. “You’re not standing in anyone’s shadow anymore.”

Kerry’s mouth pressed into a thin line.

There was a sudden quick, loud knock on the door and a shout from outside.

“Five minutes!”

V and Kerry, who had both turned to look at the door at the knock, looked back at each other.

“You’re gonna do fucking amazing,” V said before leaning in to kiss Kerry. When the kiss was over, V let go and took a step back. Kerry turned to put out the cigarette and then he looked at himself in the mirror, fussing with his hair.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” V said.

They locked eyes in the mirror, and Kerry smirked at the compliment.

He really did look absolutely stunning. Black faux leather pants with a deliberate looking mess of straps, belts and gold metal clasps, and an all black loose fitting tank top with a plunging neckline showing off his implants and tattoos. He had dark, perfectly smudged kohl around his eyes, and golden eyeshadow.

Kerry turned around and reached out for V, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. V let himself be swept in, let Kerry take charge. He put his hands on the table on either side of Kerry's hips, and Kerry's hands started to wander over V's upper body, down towards his waist. V resisted then, and pulled away from the kiss.

“Ker, you’re supposed to be on stage.”

Kerry laughed, a sinful laugh that ran like honey down V’s spine.

“I’m Kerry fucking Eurodyne. I’m supposed to be late on stage.”

V couldn’t help but smile, but shook his head.

“You’re impossible.”

“And that’s why you love me,” Kerry retorted, voice teasing. “You’ll be listening tonight?” His confidence was suddenly gone again.

V brushed his palms slowly up and down Kerry’s arms.

“Yeah. I’ll be listening from backstage.”

Kerry nodded slowly.

“Okay. Alright.” Then he cleared his throat and straightened. “Time to shine.”

V stepped to the side to allow for Kerry to walk past him and up to the door. Kerry opened it and threw a last glance over his shoulder at V before he exited.

V waited for a moment before following out, walking through the dark corridor and to the backstage area. He was just in time to see Kerry walk onto the stage and take his seat on a lone, high legged stool in the middle of the stage.

One bright spot light shone directly onto him from above him to the left, bathing him in light. He wrapped his fingers around the microphone and pulled it in close to his mouth.

“Evening,” he husked into the mic, his voice a low almost-growl. “My name is Kerry Eurodyne and I started writing this album when I was in a really dark place.” The gold of his rings glinted in the spotlight. “This album is dedicated to that special someone who showed me the way out of that dark place. You know who you are.”

V’s heart fluttered at Kerry’s words.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop when Kerry let go of the microphone and leaned down to pick up the acoustic guitar leaning against the stool. He put it in his lap and leaned back in to the microphone. "This is 'Totally fucked up'." Then, he started singing, crooning into the microphone.

_I can’t keep doing this anymore,  
_ _Not sure what I’m looking for_

_It sure was nice  
_ _To see you  
_ _At my show_

_Watching you move on the floor  
_ _Ready for the matador  
_ _You’re not even seeing me at all_

_I'm too drunk to fuck  
_ _Too depressed to love_

_And it’s totally fucked up  
_ _That’s totally fucked up_

_Too numb to stop  
_ _What’s inside my cup_

_And it’s totally fucked up, it’s totally fucked up, it’s totally fucked up ..._

V could feel the slow, low growl of Kerry’s voice vibrate through every fiber of his being, goosebumps spreading over his arms. This was a very different Kerry, still just as much a rockstar as when he played in large venues, but now stripped down to the very skin.

Kerry finished the song, letting the silence sit for a long moment before he started up another song. This one was faster, and he strummed the guitar for a full verse before he leaned back into the microphone. "This is 'Cotton Candy'."

_Tallulah knows that they're not the only one I'm holding close  
_ _On the low, I get vertigo from body overdose  
_ _So tell me your name and tell me your problems, I got the same  
_ _And I wanna get stuck between your teeth like cotton candy so you'll remember me, darling  
_ _I'm losin' myself in you  
_ _And you, and you, and you, and you, I know...  
_ _I figured out that the modern world is turnin' the wrong way 'round  
_ _There's something about the way our bedsheets turn religion upside down  
_ _So we just have sex to solve all our problems, let's do it again..._

V had watched Kerry work on this album for months, sitting up late with just his guitar, computer, headphones and microphone. V had woken up countless of times in the middle of the night, being alone in bed with Kerry sitting crosslegged on the floor, gently strumming on his guitar. It was so different from when they first met - the pressure of living up to the Samurai legacy slowly being replaced by a will to create again, finding his own sound.

V crossed his arms over his chest and smiled to himself as Kerry finished out the song and immediately started picking the strings for another song.

"This is 'Hurt'."

The melody was slow and simple, and then Kerry started singing, low and slow again.

_I hurt myself today  
_ _To see if I still feel  
_ _I focus on the pain  
_ _The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole  
_ _The old familiar sting  
_ _Try to kill it all away  
_ _But I remember everything_

_What have I become?  
_ _My sweetest friend  
_ _Everyone I know goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all  
_ _My empire of dirt  
_ _I will let you down  
_ _I will make you hurt..._

V was left breathless when Kerry finished singing. There was elecriticty in the air in the venue. V couldn't see Kerry's face, but he knew from Kerry's posture, the way he was tilting his head, that he was loving every second of it. Kerry put down the guitar and wrapped both his hands around the microphone, pulling it in close.

"This song will be the last one of the night. This is 'So hot you're hurting my feelings'."

Kerry started the song humming into the mic, and then he started singing.

_Not like I'm countin' the days  
_ _But it's been twenty five  
_ _You're out there killin' the game  
_ _But damn, I miss you tonight, mmm_

_And I'm out at a party, they're playin' our song  
_ _I cry on the dance floor, it's so embarrassing  
_ _Don't send me photos, you're makin' it worse'  
_ _Cause you're so hot, it's hurtin' my feelings_

_I get a little lonely  
_ _Get a little more close to me  
_ _You're the only one who knows me, babe  
_ _So hot, you're hurtin' my feelings, ooh  
_ _Can't deal_

_Before the X-rated dreamin',_  
 _Back on the coast to coast life  
_ _You know I live for the hustle  
_ _But damn, I miss you tonight, mmm..._

The performance was melodic and purposeful, completely a capella, and it sounded _amazing_. Kerry’s naked, raw voice filled the whole venue, and you could hear every breath he took like he was directly in your ear. It sent shivers throughout V’s body. V knew the song was about him, and something small and possessive coiled in his chest.

Kerry finished the song, drawing the last in a long, silky smooth rumble. Then, he spoke.

“Thank you all for being here tonight. New album drops in a month.”

Scattered applause could be heard throughout the room. This was a media thing after all, very different clientele than normal. This whole thing was thought up by Kerry’s new manager as a way to create buzz for the new album, and V had to admit it was a good idea. Small venue, limited guest list - everything to make it feel exclusive.

V watched Kerry get off the stool and get off the stage, getting ready to answer some question and give some short interviews. V left Kerry to it, turning around and walking back to the backstage dressing rooms. He got comfortable in one of the two lounge chairs standing in a corner and pulled up his phone, just spending some time scrolling the feeds.

Some 30 minutes later, the door swung open and Kerry entered, with his new manager in tow. Kerry immediately spotted V and flashed him a broad smile. He walked over to where V was seated and plopped himself down in the other lounge chair. V could see and feel the excited energy coming from him, and he smiled back. The new manager, Rita, came to a halt standing a few feet away from Kerry’s chair. She was a tall woman in a white suit, with long, slicked back black hair and a serious facial expression. The telltale thin, black lines of sleek, expensive cybernetics could be seen across her high cheekbones. She had what seemed to be a vinyl album tucked under her arm. She had been talking as she followed Kerry, so V just caught the last part of a sentence.

“...and they totally ate it up. Couldn’t have gone better.”

Both of Kerry’s legs were bouncing up and down with excited energy, and he hummed absentmindedly when Rita spoke. He kept his eyes trained on V, a wicked look in his eyes.

Rita snapped her fingers, drawing Kerry’s attention.

"Kerry. Are you listening?”

His head swivelled around and he looked at Rita.

“Huh?”

Rita rolled her eyes and plucked the vinyl from under her arm, holding it out towards Kerry.

“Here.”

It was all matte black, with big, bold, glossy black lettering covering the space.

EURODYNE  
UNFILTERED  
UNMASKED  
UNPLUGGED

It looked sleek and stylish, very different from the previous busy Samurai album covers or the Second Conflict album.

Kerry took the album from her, and Rita looked first at Kerry, then at V.

“Now you can go get gonked, or fuck each other’s brains out, or both. I don’t care.” She crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her perfectly manicured, painted-black nails against her arm. “Just don’t do it in public.” She gave Kerry a pointed look. “We’re trying to create a new public image here.”

Kerry twirled the album cover in his hands.

“Okay, okay, no public sexcapades.” He looked over at V and gave him a heated look and impish smile. “Not _tonight_.”

V was helpless against it, his blood surging. Rita sighed.

“Sometimes I wonder why I took you on as a client.”

Kerry looked at Rita, deadpan.

“Because I pay you _very_ well.”

“That you do.” Rita fished her phone out of her pocket and typed in some quick words. “Be in touch.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, still typing away at her phone.

When the door closed behind her, V looked at Kerry. He was looking at the vinyl album in his hands with a grin on his face. He was still buzzing with energy.

“You did fucking A out there today, Ker.”

Kerry looked up to meet V’s gaze, his eyes shining with excitement.

“I fucking did, didn’t I?”

He leaned forward to put the album cover on the small table in between them. “Let’s bounce,” he said and stood.

V stood as well. “Where do you wanna go?”

Kerry rounded the table and got up close to V, hooking his fingers into V’s belt hoops. He leaned in close, his breath tickling against V’s lips as he spoke.

“Anywhere you can bend me over a flat surface and fuck my brains out,” he growled before claiming V’s lips in a hard, hot kiss.

“I’ll call Delamain,” V managed to say as Kerry started pressing kisses along his jaw. Kerry hummed affirmatively.

"Yes, sir?" came Delamain's cheery response as V called the AI. V tried to concentrate on just saying words as Kerry got busy sucking a bruise into the side of his neck.

"Del, come pick us up at our current location?"

"Certainly, sir! Will be arriving in five minutes."

The call finished as Delamain hung up.

“He’ll be here in five,” V breathed, and Kerry licked across the spot he had just been sucking.

“Fucking preem,” he said and let go of V, taking a step backwards. He picked up the vinyl and started heading for the door.

V took a second to will down his half erection before following.


	2. Chapter 2

V had barely managed to get into the shuttle before Kerry draped himself over him, hands wandering and mouth exploring. Delamain's cheery voice greeted them.

"Hello! Where to?"

Kerry pushed V into the seat, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Just take us home," V said to no one in particular as he watching Kerry stalk towards him. The shuttle lifted off the ground in a smooth motion and they were suddenly airborne. The shuttle lurched slightly and Kerry put his palm in the middle of V's chest, pushing him firmly into the seat. Then, he climbed into V's lap.

/

They had barely made it out of the Delamain shuttle and into their apartment when Kerry pressed V up against the wall and kissed him hard. Kerry was always like this after a good creative session - all buzzing with energy, like electricity on his skin, and V loved it, fed off of it. There was always something intoxicating about Kerry's energy, something that drew in V in, but when he was like this it was something else entirely. V was a very willing passenger on a train going too fast.

Kerry slid his tongue along V's lower lip before sinking his teeth into it. It sent shivers throughout V's body. Then, Kerry suddenly wrenched his head away and fell to his knees in front of V. The sight gave V a sudden sense of vertigo, and he placed a hand on the wall he was leaning against to steady himself.

Kerry pulled V's black shirt of out of his pants and bunched it in his fist, pushing it up to reveal taut abdomen and smooth skin. He pressed hot, openmouthed kisses down V's front, down the column of naked skin in the middle of his chest tattoo. When he reached the hem of V's pants, he sat back slightly and started working on the zipper at the front of V's pants.

V looked down at Kerry, who looked back at him with hungry eyes.

Then suddenly, they were interrupted by the ringing of Kerry's phone.

Kerry ignored it however, continuing to pull the zipper down. The phone went quiet for a moment as the call went to voicemail, but immediately started ringing again.

"Are you, uh... gonna answer that?" V asked, having a hard time focusing with the intrusive ringing.

Kerry made a frustrated sound and reached for his back pocket, fishing out his phone. He held it up to his face and rolled his eyes before pressing on the screen and putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah?"

V gave Kerry a somewhat puzzled look and Kerry mouthed "RITA" back at him. V could vaguely could hear talking from the other end of the line.

"Mmm-hmm," Kerry hummed and tilted his head to the side, so the phone was squeezed inbetween his ear and his shoulder. He reached back up and continued working on the front of V's pants, pulling down the zipper fully and sneaking his hand inside. V groaned when Kerry wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"Aha..." Kerry answered to whatever was being said on the other end of the call. He started to move his hand up and down, the sensory input of the smooth silk of his palm and the metal of his many rings clashing, scratching an itch V hadn't realised he needed scratched. V groaned again as Kerry swiped his thumb across the head of V's cock, smearing the precum that had gathered there.

"Mmm..." Kerry hummed again, and V couldn't help how hot he thought it was that Kerry was currently just giving him a casual handjob while being _on the phone_.

Then suddenly, Kerry's stroking stopped. "Say that again?" He fisted the base of V's cock and just held it there.

V watched as Kerry's eyebrows first knitted together in a look of concentration, and then rose towards his hairline. Then, a wide smile spread across his lips.

" _Preem_ Rita, you're the fucking best. Send me the deets." With that, he hung up and threw the phone off to the side. V could hear it skidding across the floor.

"What was that about?" V asked, and Kerry's smile turned into a grin.

"I'm going on tour," he said and sucked V's cock into his mouth, swallowing it down whole.

/

A few hours later, after Kerry had sucked V absolutely bone dry, they ordered some takeout and sat in the sofa watching a movie.

"So... tour?"

Kerry was currently completely engrossed in the movie they were watching, so V gently nudged him with his elbow. Kerry turned around and to look at V.

"Huh?"

V smiled, waving his chopsticks around.

"Tour, Ker!"

Kerry chewed and swallowed, smiling widely.

"Yeah! The label fucking loved my performance tonight, so they're booking me on a Japan tour!"

V smirked.

"Japan? I thought you said anyone can be-"

Kerry lifted his chopsticks at V in a warning gesture. "Not. A. Fucking. Word."

V laughed and showed some more noodles into his mouth. He turned his attention back to the movie, but couldn't concentrate on it for very long. There was something gnawing at him. He chewed on the inside of his chew for a while, before finally speaking up. He looked away from the screen, at Kerry.

"How long will you be gone for?"

Kerry gave a light shrug, not looking away from the screen. "6 months or so." He fell silent again for a moment, until he seemed to realise something. "Wait. Hang on." He turned around to look at V, a line of confusion between his eyebrows. "What do you mean? _We_ will be gone 6 months for so."

He waved his hand back and forth between V and himself.

V frowned.

"Ker, I can't go with you on tour." He leaned forward and put his half empty take away container on the table in front of them. Then he sat back and half turned towards Kerry. "I've got Afterlife to take care of."

The look of realisation dawning on Kerry showed clearly on his face. The thought that V wouldn't be going with him on tour had clearly not crossed his mind. "Shit." He looked down at the floor for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts, before looking back up at V. "Fuck. I didn't... I didn't think of that."

V reached out and put his hand on Kerry's thigh, squeezing it affectionately. "Hey, hey. I'm really fucking happy for you." V smiled. He really was happy, even though the though of being away from Kerry for that long hurt. They had been almost inseperable for a long time now, ever since Johnny disappeared into Alt at Mikoshi and V got his body back. The following months after that, as V slowly got used to his new role as the proprietor of Afterlife, V had slept most nights in Kerry's villa. When V had made enough eddies to buy the apartment they were now living in, Kerry had quickly moved in. It wasn't really anything they had discussed, it just sort of... happened. When you don't know how long you have left to live, details become unimportant.

Kerry shook his head. "I can't go. Can't leave you here."

It was V's turn to shake his head. "You _have_ to."

Kerry let out a long breath and raked his fingers through his hair. V could sense it - Kerry was slipping into that dark place that haunted him from time to time, although recently less and less. V stood and reach out his hand to Kerry. "Come. Let's go to bed."

Kerry took his hand. V pulled Kerry up to their bed. Once upstairs, he let go of Kerry's hand and pulled him in close to kiss him. V turned them around and steered Kerry towards the bed, having him walk backwards as they kissed. Kerry's hands wandered over V's body, sliding in and up under his shirt.

"Fuck me?" V eventually said in between kisses. Kerry pulled back and looked at V with slightly wide eyes.

"You sure?" he asked, and V nodded.

"Yeah." He needed to feel Kerry, on him and in him.

Something hungry flashed in Kerry's eyes and there was a sudden rush to get undressed. Articles of clothing where thrown to the side without a care. Once they were down to only their underwear, Kerry took charge and pushed V into bed. V laid down on his back and Kerry grabbed V's wrists and moved them up above his head, pinning them to the bed before leaning down to claim V's lips in a searing kiss. V made a needy sound and strained up against the man above him, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Kerry let go of V's hands and sitting back slightly. He dragged his fingertips down over V's chest and down towards V's abdomen, and then he rolled his hips. V moaned as their erections rubbed together, separated only by two layers of thin fabric. Kerry rolled his hips again, and V pushed back this time. The movement caused them both to moan. They settled into a rhythm of rolling against each other, sweet friction just not enough. Then, eventually, Kerry put one hand on V’s hip, forcing him to still his movement.

"Hang on, just let me-" Kerry leaned up across V and pulled open the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. Once he had it in his hand he settled back between V's legs, putting the bottle next to them in the bed. Then, he leaned down to kiss V again before pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down V's jaw and neck, and further down. He kissed and licked his way down V's body, and V just let the waves of pleasure caused by Kerry's skilled mouth to wash over him. Eventually, Kerry kissed, licked and bit his way down to the hem of V's underwear. V planted his feet in the matress and lifted his hips, allowing for Kerry to hook his fingers into the hem and pull them down and off. Once they were completely off he discarded them blindly to the side before continuting to press kisses to V's skin, continuing from where he left off.

V's blood was roaring in his ears as Kerry made his way all the way down to V's cock and fisted the base. He gave a few trying strokes, moving his hand back and forth a few times before licking a broad stripe along the underside, from base to tip. V expected to be wrapped in the hot, wet cavern of Kerry's mouth next, but then that didn't happen. Instead the hand at the base of his cock disappeared and there was the click of plastic. V lifted his head to see what was going on when Kerry's hand was back on his cock, and he felt the tip of a finger press against his entrance. V’s breath whooshed out of him and he let his head fall back down onto the pillow.

"Let me take care of you," Kerry husked before pressing a wet kiss right next to V's hipbone. Then, Kerry's lips wrapped the head around his cock at the same time as Kerry's finger pushed into him.

V swore and buried his face into the pillow as Kerry’s absolutely velvet mouth enveloped him, swallowing him down almost completely before pulling back up. It was a pleasured onslaught on V’s senses, and a stream of moans fell from his lips as Kerry continued to work him open with skilled fingers. Kerry alternated long, lazy licks with the scissoring of his fingers, and it pushed all the right buttons for V.

They were in no rush, and Kerry took his time opening V up for him, drawing out sighs and moans and enjoying every single sound V made, like it was beautiful music to his ears. Eventually, Kerry was pumping three fingers in and out of V whilst he was masterfully keeping V right in the edge between too much and just enough using his mouth and hand on V’s cock. When Kerry finally deemed his handiwork done, V’s thighs were trembling. Kerry let V’s cock fall from his mouth, and it lay hard and saliva slicked against V’s stomach. Kerry carefully pulled his fingers out of V, who gave a whine of loss.

Kerry looked absolutely delicious, with his pupils blown wide with lust and his lips dark pink and glossy from saliva. V reached up and wound one arm around Kerry’s neck, pulling him down for a needy kiss. It was all slanted and sloppy and perfect.

“Turn around,” Kerry mumbled into the kiss, and V did as told. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked back over his shoulder. V looked hungrily at Kerry as he pulled off his own underwear and threw them off to the side. Then, he crawled over V, his knees on either side of V’s thighs. Kerry leaned down to press kisses to the back of V’s neck as he ghosted his hands down V’s sides.

Pleasure zapped down V’s spine as he felt the head of Kerry’s cock right up against his entrance.

“Ready?” Kerry asked into V’s ear, his voice low and gravelly. V nodded and made a needy sound. Kerry brushed his lips over V’s cheek as he slid his hips forward, finally pushing inside the man below him. 

Finally having Kerry inside him, V growled low with pleasure. He tried to pushed back a bit, but found that he couldn’t move much in their current position. That knowledge make his cock twitch where it lay trapped between his body and the mattress below them.

Kerry sat back up and planted his hand on the small of V’s back, supporting himself as he started pulling his cock out before starting to sink back in again.

“Fuck V, you feel good...” Kerry said with marvel in his voice, and V couldn’t help how the praise from Kerry made him melt into a puddle of boneless goo against the bedsheets. The pull and drag of Kerry’s cock inside of him was sinful, delicious torture. It grounded him, kept him from floating away. Nothing existed but where Kerry disappeared inside of him, over and over again.

V slid his arms upwards, looking for purchase, anything to hold on. His cybernetic fingertips slid over the sheets, finding nothing to hold on to until he reached the headboard, where he could at least push back a bit. He turned his head sideways and buried his face in his bicep, his breaths coming out of him in gasps and pants as Kerry picked up the pace. Kerry was slamming into him now, and the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the air heavy with sex.

V tried to speak, tried to work his mouth around something else than a moan, but didn’t manage. Kerry must have noticed him struggling, because he slowed the movements of his hips to a slow, torturous roll. V could sense Kerry move behind him, and suddenly Kerry’s tongue was in his ear, licking over the shell before he growled, low and sexual.

“You doing okay, babe?”

V gave a high, keening noise before managing to nod. Kerry gave a husky little laugh, the sound of it sending small shocks of pleasure through V’s system. Kerry sucked V’s earlobe into his mouth as he slid his cock fully inside the man below him again.

“Ker, please, Ker...” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, just knew he wanted more, _needed_ more of whatever Kerry would give him. He was getting closer, even with his cock untouched and trapped beneath him.

Kerry’s mouth was hot at the back of his neck, pressing burning kisses into his skin.

“I wanna see you when you come on my cock,” Kerry said, and V almost just came right then and there. Kerry pulled out, and then his gentle and firm hands was helping V to turn over onto his back. The slick head of Kerry’s cock pushed back inside him almost immediately, and then Kerry’s hand wrapped around V’s aching cock, swiping the flesh of his thumb over the slit before applying just the slightest hint of nail.

It was like a shock of electricity that suddenly surged through V’s body. He was so close now, could feel his orgasm on the tip of his tongue and in the back of his throat. Kerry leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“Gonna cum soon V-,” His voice was raw, breaking halfway through the sentence. He started snapping his hips back and forth again, driving hard into V, and V could feel his orgasm wash over him and pull him under. He shouted his release and shot his cum all over Kerry’s hand and his own chest, cock twitching violently in Kerry’s grip.

Kerry followed soon after, burying his free hand in V’s hair and slamming in one last time before coming hard, pumping his release into the man below him.

V felt like an empty packet of cactus juice, completely drained of its contents.

Kerry came back down with ragged breaths, releasing the hold he had V’s hair. He let go of V’s cock and carefully pulled out before collapsing on top of V, burying his face in the crook of V’s neck.

“Fucking hell, V...” he murmured into V’s skin.

V only found the energy to turn his head slightly to blindly press a kiss to Kerry’s ear.

They lied like that for a long while, boneless and spent as they let their heartbeats calm down. Then, Kerry shifted and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at V with warmth in his eyes.

“That as good for you as it was for me?”

V had to swallow thickly before his mouth would cooperate, allowing for him to speak.

“Yeah,” he managed to croak. He nodded slowly. "Fuck yeah."

Kerry looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Hey V, about tour-"

V shook his head and reached up to wind his arms around Kerry's neck. He pulled him down for a kiss, shutting him up.

"No, no more talking today," he said when the kiss was over.

A small smile spread across Kerry's lips.

"Okay. No more talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going, I just know I wanna write V and Kerry and yeah. That's it lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Kerry Eurodyne playlist on spotify where I put songs that remind me of Kerry in one way or another. One thing led to another, and this fic was created. If you want to listen, you can do so here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GJt9YBH4oFlAqNEGjpn9T?si=TZ5FbiHDRFmWJ1uQPCnVxw / spotify:playlist:7GJt9YBH4oFlAqNEGjpn9T  
> Pro tip, listen with shuffle on!
> 
> I also have no idea how many chapters this might be. Might just be one more, might be more. We'll see!


End file.
